


While Your Lips are Still Red

by Akashi1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi1004/pseuds/Akashi1004
Summary: 崔胜澈随意将烟头在茶几上按灭，靠在沙发上，两眼无神地盯着头顶上方发霉的天花，开始思考到底是什么时候开始发霉的——他们最初租下这个公寓的时候，房东为了清理掉上一位租客在墙上留下的艺术涂鸦将整间房子的墙壁重新粉刷了一遍。这么大一块黑渍，崔胜澈竟然现在才意识到。全圆佑没有跟自己提起过吗？应该没有。几个月来，这间房子于二人而言似乎失去了除上床与休息以外的其他意义，不要奢求他俩还能注意到天花板这种细节。





	While Your Lips are Still Red

**Author's Note:**

> -哲圆、双崔黄色情节有，雷者慎入；  
> -双崔是哲右，happy ending；  
> -角色死亡有；  
> -通篇插叙及回忆杀占比很大。

  时间过得很快，也很漫长，以至于当有些事物被时光默默卷走，漂得老远后，那留下原地的人也不知自己是如何把它弄没的。

  崔胜澈坐在起居室的沙发上，一声不响地抽着烟；耳边是厨房里传来的滴水声——转过几手的出租屋内的水龙头早已老旧，每天无时无刻不滴着水，不知无形中给他们的水费添了多少——“我们该换个水龙头了。”全圆佑过去常常在耳边叨唠，然而继二人在破旧的布沙发上翻云覆雨一番后，这种琐碎的事情被忘得一干二净。第二天一大早从地上捡起皱巴巴的衬衫，一句简单的问候，匆忙出门后的二人仿佛什么都没发生过一般，只有身体上残存的酸痛感不时提醒着自己昨晚曾经做过什么难以启齿之事。直到傍晚下班回家，面对熟悉的一屋狼藉和厨房里不断传出的滴水声，在狭小的空间中，二人才再一次感觉到彼此间微妙的联系。

  这种情况是什么时候开始的？崔胜澈记不清了。初见时的怦然心动，初拥时的温暖，初吻时对方炙热的鼻息皆仍于五感中残留着记忆；最初二人合租下这间老城区里破旧公寓的日子还历历在目，却似乎已成为了很遥远的记忆，尽管合同上标注的日期仅仅是两年前。

  年初的时候总以为时间过得很缓慢，年末的样子遥远得难以想象；每到年底，一年来的时光仿佛耳边吹过的冷风，快得令人心寒。

  崔胜澈倏地感到有些冷，他扭头看了眼窗户，严丝合缝。去套件外套吧，心里这么想着，屁股却没有一点要从沙发上起开的想法。他盯着烟头那点淡黄的光，或是这个昏暗的房间内唯一能让人感到有些许温暖的东西。丝缕灰烟袅袅升起，直直朝着天花顶发霉的那一处，又消失不见。“coups啊，好大股烟味。”若是全圆佑还在的话一定会这么说，再顺手抢走崔胜澈手指间的香烟掐掉；崔胜澈甚至能脑补出那人锁着眉头一脸嫌弃的样子，鼻子皱皱的有点可爱。

  Shit。崔胜澈随意将烟头在茶几上按灭，靠在沙发上，两眼无神地盯着头顶上方发霉的天花，开始思考到底是什么时候开始发霉的——他们最初租下这个公寓的时候，房东为了清理掉上一位租客在墙上留下的艺术涂鸦将整间房子的墙壁重新粉刷了一遍。这么大一块黑渍，崔胜澈竟然现在才意识到。全圆佑没有跟自己提起过吗？应该没有。几个月来，这间房子于二人而言似乎失去了除上床与休息以外的其他意义，不要奢求他俩还能注意到天花板这种细节。

  不知觉中悄悄发霉的可不止这天花板。崔胜澈叹了口气，撑着站了起来，大脑一瞬间有种晕乎乎的感觉。他环视了一下客厅，十几平方米的小空间，满地胡乱堆砌着一星期以来穿过的衣衫、空酒瓶、吃剩的外卖与易拉罐。

  好乱。空气中隐约弥漫的馊味不禁让崔胜澈皱起眉头。他拎起地板上的餐盒，开门扔进楼道的垃圾桶，剩下的酒瓶和衣服他实在是没有耐心收拾了。明天叫个钟点工吧。他拿起茶几上散乱的几张曾经被人贴在门上的小广告，找到其中钟点工的那张拨通了上边的电话，接线的大妈倒是个爽快人，不过两三句便谈好了时间。电话挂断之后崔胜澈松了一口气——自己不能再这样了。一向临危不乱而自持的崔胜澈，头一次因为某件事情而浑浑噩噩了一个星期——因为这是有关于全圆佑的事，因为是全圆佑，因为是那个让他一见钟情的全圆佑，是那个曾经每个细节都令他怦然心动的全圆佑，是那个被崔胜澈熟知身上每一处敏感点的全圆佑……

  “操。”崔胜澈烦躁地踢开脚边的空酒瓶，在地上随意搜刮了一件厚棉衣出了门。腕表表盘上的指针指着八点半，还早。崔胜澈没打定主意几时回来，但他现在一点都不想看见屋子里一切熟悉的场景——

  这里头全是全圆佑的味道，无论哪个熟悉或陌生的角落，都残存着那个人的影子。

 

  “哟，胜澈，好久不见了啊？”

  “李老板，”崔胜澈挥了挥手，“先来半打百威。”

  “好嘞！”

  街角的这处大排档一如既往的人声鼎沸。住在老城区的破公寓有一个好处就是离当地的夜市很近。崔胜澈常常下班后来此处喝一杯，以至于排挡的老板早已眼熟他；以前是他和全圆佑一起来，最近几个月逐渐变成了他一个人。“酒喝多了对肠胃不好。”当初那人如此搪塞他，如今仔细一想那人暗地里不知去了多少次酒吧——崔胜澈推测是酒吧，因为全圆佑第二天早上回来的时候身上没有大排档特有的油烟味——和那位姓金的现任男友交杯，上床。崔胜澈问起全圆佑的时候对方总是回答公司应酬时候喝酒喝多了。确实，崔胜澈不否认这是句真话，如果不考虑金珉奎和全圆佑在一个公司的话。也许正是大脑早已捕捉到了生活细节中的种种暗示，全圆佑带着金珉奎来找崔胜澈分手的那天自己才显得格外冷静，甚至最后只留下一句：“嗯，知道了，那你走吧。”

  那天晚上崔胜澈从大排档喝完酒回到家后，那对情侣已经把屋内所有全圆佑的个人物品都收拾走了，向来脏乱的房间时隔多月第一次呈现出如此整洁的状态——铁定是金珉奎收拾的，全圆佑才没有帮他把案几上的物品一件一件摆放整齐的耐心。他只会说：“啊，好麻烦啊……”懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，眯眯眼，像猫一样，连语调都是慢吞吞的，过了半晌才缓缓起身，随意收拾一下客厅至自己满意的程度，然后回到沙发上继续玩着手机游戏；如果崔胜澈在场的话，应该会先好笑地调侃他几句，然后再宠溺地亲吻一下猫咪的额头——“因为太可爱了，实在是忍不住嘛~”每每那个人问他为啥突然亲自己的时候，崔胜澈总是这样一边揉着全圆佑的头发，一边笑眯眯地回答道；接着小猫咪就会皱皱鼻子，一脸享受地闭上眼睛……

  不，这是以前的反应。现在的全圆佑基本不动房间里除衣服、水杯、牙刷、剃须刀等以外的其他物品，也就不存在什么乱放东西的情况。茶几上乱摆的东西的崔胜澈弄的，布沙发上挂着的几件外套是崔胜澈穿的，还有厨房地上的那一袋袋外卖餐盒也是崔胜澈点的——乱的是崔胜澈的东西，留下的是崔胜澈的东西；到头来留下的也是他，分手之后唯一乱掉的也是他。

  操，还现在呢。现在全圆佑跟金珉奎一起住根本不用担心收拾房间的问题，两个人在客厅的沙发上做爱也不怕不小心压到CD盒子上弄得生疼……

  ……

  崔胜澈懒得倒酒入杯，干脆将一整瓶酒一饮而尽。饮罢重重将空瓶磕桌上，从口袋里掏出手机，打开了tinder找人。后来崔胜澈也想不起自己当初和对方聊了什么，但肯定忘记提一件很重要的事情，以至于二者根本对不上型号。

  不过这都是后话了。当那人朝排挡门口走过来的时候，崔胜澈的第一反应是：太好了这位帅哥不是照骗。

  这位混血小哥（按照tinder上的个人信息）比崔胜澈小个四岁，虽说五官已经张开，但眉眼间仍未完全褪却那股稚嫩的少年气；一对眸子如宝石一般漂亮，崔胜澈打包票，如果他给“tinder上第一眼最想干的炮友”列个list，这位小哥是绝对的上位圈。

  “先喝酒？”这是崔韩率——混血青年如此自我介绍——在和崔胜澈确认彼此后说的第一句话。

崔胜澈点点头，待崔韩率坐下，将两瓶酒推至青年面前道：“花了钱，不喝浪费。”

“哥够爽快。”崔韩率举起眼前的百威，盯着沉默了两秒——“我还是叫两瓶白的吧，一会儿我给钱——服务员！帮我拿两瓶白的，最便宜的就行！”完全无视对面崔胜澈眼中满满的纠结。

“我不喝白的。”

“看出来了。”崔韩率笑了笑，把刚上的酒往两个小杯皆斟了一些：“我奶奶以前干酿酒厂的，我从小就是酒坛子里泡大的。家里长辈都说，‘过家家才喝啤酒，玩感情就得喝白的’——”说着，将其中一杯放到崔胜澈面前。

“哥，试一下呗，感情酝酿了就得发泄。”

 

第二天早上接到钟点工的电话时，崔胜澈比以往都清楚地意识到自己酒量不好的这个事实。

【你这人怎么这样啊？！我在你家门口干站了半小时，打了十几拨电话你才接你当我是谁给你做牛做马啊……】

“……对不起，不好意思我现在很忙，下次再约吧，再见。”

不等手机那边的骂声停止，崔胜澈干脆把电话切了扔一旁，大姐尖锐而铿锵有力的叫骂声惹得崔胜澈的耳鸣更严重了。他感觉自己现在就是瘫在被子里的一坨泥，四肢酸痛，头昏脑胀，加上双腿之间令人窒息的酸麻感让他有一种自己可以马上死掉的错觉。

妈的，我昨晚干了什么啊……

崔胜澈一向不喜欢白酒，那种甜辣之间参杂着苦涩的味道光是想想都令人反胃。可是昨晚他鬼使神差地喝了很多——可能因为十二月的风太冷了，喝完三瓶啤酒的他感觉胃里跟结冰似的，一小杯白酒下肚反而让他活了过来——

“无论你如何极力否认自己的存在，痛感总是来得最为真实。”

那是崔胜澈高中时期常去的一间咖啡馆的吧台小哥说的话。当初崔胜澈还不明白为什么一个每日带笑，貌若天仙的人儿要说出如此悲伤的话语，直到那人后来因为被继父家暴至死上了市里的报纸；那时候的崔胜澈已经上了大学，课余活动也从在咖啡馆学习变更为到网吧打游戏；后来他在网吧结识了全圆佑并对他一见钟情，从前心里对那位可人儿的悸动与感伤随着全圆佑在键盘上跳跃的手指一下子飞到了很遥远的地方，几乎都要消失不见。

“胜澈呀，人类都是很健忘的，需要的只是一个契机。”那个人儿曾经这么对他说，在首尔夏日午后的阳光里，坐在吧台最靠窗的位置一个人偷偷喝着洋酒。崔胜澈就跟他面对面坐在桌台的另一头，一边写着作业，一边不时偷偷瞄几眼那人的模样同他手里的酒杯——那长长的睫毛在金灿灿的阳光下一颤一颤的，让人联想到生物老师提到的金裳凤蝶；当然，这比课本上的蝴蝶要美丽得多。通透的橙黄色液体在玻璃杯里摇曳，又缓缓流入那两片丰润的唇瓣之间；粉红的唇珠上沾了些许液体，看着崔胜澈两眼发直。那人或许是以为崔胜澈在盯着自己的酒杯，朝他坏笑一下，一双杏眼几乎眯成了缝：“哎呀，我们的胜澈还未成年，不能喝酒呀。”崔胜澈不满地撇撇嘴，他很不喜欢被这个没比自己大几岁的男人当作小孩子来看，况且这人看起来一点都不比他大——“我还有两年就满20了。”那人却似给自己赌气的语气逗笑了，把自己的杯子递给崔胜澈：“来，尝一下，我们充满了熟男魅力的崔胜澈同学~啊，不要喝我喝过的那一边。”

那是崔胜澈第一次喝白酒，甜腻而辛辣的味道把他刺激得够呛，直至今日他还能回忆起那人放肆的狂笑，在夏日的午后，在门外风铃随风摇曳的脆响中，在空荡而宁静的咖啡馆里显得格格不入。

 

崔胜澈觉得崔韩率的长辈说的很有道理，白酒确实是能够发泄情感的东西：一小杯下肚，体内方才结的冰仿佛一下子被热化了；同时他回忆起了很多东西，甜的酸的苦的咸的，随着喉咙里一次次滑过的刺痛感陆续从脑海里迸出。他一次又一次地朝杯里斟酒，几百毫升的酒被他喝掉了大半瓶；这瓶酒的酒精度明显比以前的那口高很多，虽然价位的差距亦可能扰乱了崔胜澈的判断；崔韩率叫的酒只有单纯的辛辣，没有Angel——那人从前工作服上的名牌这么写着——喝的酒中的甘醇与微妙的药草味，但是喝起来比上一次爽得多。喝到最后，崔胜澈已经不记得自己干了什么，只记得全身都在痛——头痛，喉咙痛，胃痛，心痛，撕心裂肺的痛；他记得自己哭了，哭得很丢人，虽然他不记得自己当时说了什么，但是他记得他把鼻涕抹了一袖子，桌上剩下的百威被他摔到地上，玻璃碰碎在地的声音同当年门外的风铃有几分相似，裤子上一大片的水渍如同出租屋那块发霉的天花板。后来崔韩率把他架出了大排档，走向他们事先在tinder上约好去的快捷酒店；再后来崔韩率一层一层脱下来崔胜澈的衣服，将他放入盛满温水的浴缸，继而崔韩率亦脱了衣服进去。酒店里的浴缸对于两个成年男人而言实在是有点小，浴缸里的水在崔韩率进来的一瞬间溢了一地。突然而至的冷意令崔胜澈不禁瑟缩了一下，然后感觉自己被混血青年从身后环抱住。

“哥，做吗？”  
  青年微微屈身，咬着崔胜澈的耳廓，右腿不安分地搭到崔胜澈腿上，低沉而性感的嗓音不由使崔胜澈喉结上下动了动。

“唔，我起不来……”

怀中人儿带着哭腔的奶音听得崔韩率血液循环加速。他舔舐着崔胜澈的后耳根，手指在水下一点一点描画着怀里人肌肉的轮廓，最后伸到两腿之间的私密之处，右手熟练地套弄起来——

“没事，哥，我操你。”

预料之外的骚扰打了崔胜澈一个激灵，他抬腿想要挣扎，然而酒精早已抽剥了他大部分的气力。“崔韩率，”崔胜澈尽量用一种交涉的语气，毕竟他知道约人出来又想放人鸽子的是他，“我刚刚可能忘记跟你说了，我是top。”

“嗯哼？真巧，我也是。”嘴上这么说，却听不出一丝惊讶的语气，这令崔胜澈警铃大作——“这样吧，韩率，我可以给你钱，然后你就走吧，酒店的钱我来付，今晚就当没事发生大家各回各家好不好？”

“哎，这么说，哥是想放我鸽子吗？”

崔韩率的脸色沉了沉，四肢将崔胜澈死死套牢，“是我把烂醉的哥从大排档抬过来的，哥就是如此报答的吗？哦对了，酒钱还是我付的。”

该死，崔胜澈暗地里咒骂，屁股后边顶着的异物似乎愈来愈大。

“tinder上有人留言说胜澈哥做爱的时候很性感啊，我也想见识一下呢——”

 

上一次和全圆佑在浴缸里做爱是什么时候？

四年前，崔胜澈还是一个大三学生，脑子里除了繁复的高数就只剩下游戏和黄色废料。那日放学，他一如既往地去学校后门的网吧打游戏，一进门网管小哥就告诉他他平日占的那个位置今儿被人给坐了。

坐了就坐了呗。崔胜澈也不在意，然而路过那个座位时还是朝那人瞅了两眼，却意外发现那人的操作很灵活，节骨分明的手指如在键盘上跳舞一般，每个技能发出的时机和方位却都卡得很准——高手，崔胜澈如此在心中作出评估，他也玩这个游戏，清楚这个游戏的难度；他看着那人打完了这局，屏幕上显示的“win”是意料之中。

“哟西！”那人小声庆祝了一下，往椅背一靠伸了个懒腰，拳头差点怼崔胜澈脸上。

“呀！”崔胜澈吓得往后踉跄几步，高手才意识到后边站着个人。他转过头：“对不起，不好意思。”接着在即将回头的一瞬被崔胜澈叫住了——  
  “哥们，我也玩这个游戏，咱俩要不要打一局？”

“……可以啊。”

崔胜澈飞速拉开高手旁边的座椅，打开电脑，二人就这么玩了一下午。临近饭点的时候，崔胜澈提议二人一起去吃饭，高手想了想答应了。当他从椅子上站起来时，崔胜澈才意识到这人的外貌有多么优秀，从脸到身材，崔胜澈都可以给对方打十分，那高挺的鼻梁仿佛是米开朗琪罗雕刻出来的，狭长的狐狸眼睛在整体的禁欲气质中突显出一丝性感——就是性感，崔胜澈想不到更恰当的词语。吃饭的时候二人交换了姓名，崔胜澈知道了对方叫全圆佑，在他们大学对面的理工学校读大二，知道了他们的宿舍大楼不过隔了几十米的距离，知道了二人现在都是单身，还知道了……

全圆佑笑的时候鼻子会皱起来，很可爱。

后来崔胜澈便常常顺理成章地约人家出去玩，美其名曰“约会”，实际上就是二人一起在网吧打机上分。再后来崔胜澈在大三暑假考虑要不要读研之际被全圆佑表白了，是的，他被全圆佑表白了，崔胜澈无论如何都不敢置信；那个晚上他抱着全圆佑原地转一圈后第一次吻了他，那人急促而炙热的鼻息喷薄在脸上，挠得崔胜澈心窝里痒痒的，然后两个人就做了。大概因为二人都在心里憋了许久，第一次做的如干柴烈火。脱下的衣服从卧室的书桌前一直延伸到浴室门口，两个大龄处男的初次激吻如同雏鸡互啄，与深入绞缠相比，不如说是表层上干脆而猛烈的啃咬，二人就这样嘴上激战着从卧室磕磕绊绊走进浴室。崔胜澈仗着力气优势直直将全圆佑按入浴缸底，跨坐那人身上一边亲吻一边打开水龙头。温热的水从底部逐渐漫上来，没过全圆佑的眉眼，没过崔胜澈的鼻尖，再没过崔胜澈的头顶，耳边除却水流声，只剩气泡破碎的声响；水的浮力给予二人间的吻一种奇异的感觉，崔胜澈放柔了动作，从野兽般的撕咬过度到双舌的缠绕与深交，他们的唾液与空气不断交换，二人仿若融为一人。直至全圆佑再也忍不住了开始挣扎，崔胜澈才松开，将爱人从水中扶起。重获新鲜氧气的两人不止地大口喘气，看着对方莫名都觉得好笑，又继续热吻起来。

“圆佑啊，”

这突如其来的第一次超乎了两个人的预料，以至于崔胜澈家里一点必须的工具都无，他只好求其次拿浴缸边的沐浴露充作润滑剂。黏滑的液体带着牛油果的清香，沾上全圆佑后庭的那处小穴；崔胜澈的食指一直在洞穴边缘打转，迟疑着不敢进入：“我插手指进去了哦……”

“嗯……”

一只手指的进入并无带来太大的异物感。崔胜澈试探几下后，放入了第二根手指——“唔……”前面传来轻声的喘息，崔胜澈的手指小心地拓宽着穴口，指端传来的触感愈发湿滑，他又探入了第三根手指。崔胜澈听见每一次手指的进入伴随的身下那人的小声呜咽，他努力模仿着以前看过的GV里的手法，手上黏糊的液体分不清到底是沐浴露还是肠液。待拓宽到一定程度，崔胜澈拍拍全圆佑的挺翘的臀瓣——“我要进去了。”

“嗯……”全圆佑趴在浴缸前沿，被水与汗浸湿的头埋在双臂间，紧张地咬了咬下唇。他感觉崔胜澈从后面扶上了他的腰，屁股中间酸麻的那一点被一个异物顶上，并伴随着撕裂感——

“啊！”

坚硬的壁道倏地被来着硬生生撑开，全圆佑原本匍匐的身子一下子瘫软下去，呛了几口水又努力支撑起来。他的十指死死抠住浴缸的壁沿，后庭传来的肿胀感与疼痛令他心跳几乎暂停，巨物在体内持续地粗暴入侵促使全圆佑眼角的泪水不住下流。

“呜……呜呜……”

爱人不止的的泣咽声惹得崔胜澈心里一点都不好受，然而他下体还承受着被穴道绞紧的疼痛。“圆佑，再忍耐一下。”他沉下嗓音柔声安抚，深吸一口气，猛力一次性全送了进去。啊！全圆佑嘶哑的嗓音几乎是要裂开。崔胜澈开始了来回的抽送，耳边回响着爱人有韵律的娇嗔，在狭窄的浴室内奏起阿弗洛狄忒的乐章。

崔胜澈初次见全圆佑的时候，只觉得来人的眼睛很性感；可如今，他的颈部，他的蝴蝶骨，他脊柱的每一寸骨节，他的臀部，他的大腿，他身上的每一滴水珠与汗珠，他后庭吞吐着阳具的的嫣红小嘴，以及他喉咙底发出的每一声嘶哑的娇喘……全圆佑身上的一切一切都令崔胜澈觉得性感至极，是天地间的绝色，是万物中的唯一。

“唔哈，哈，啊……呜呜呜唔……”

“圆佑啊，你好色情。”

崔胜澈的每一次撞击都带起激烈的水声，全圆佑十分感激这个后入的姿态，以及蒸腾的雾气模糊了镜子与他的双眼，使他对自己身后的具体状况不所知。活了二十多年，全圆佑第一次同时抵达羞耻感与痛感的顶端，且一并冲往快感的浪尖。他任由自己放荡地喊叫，喘嗔，享受着世间低俗而肮脏至极的交欢。身下的肿胀感似乎亦要到头，柱状物挺立着，尖端处开始流出一缕一缕半透明的浊液——

“胜澈——”全圆佑呼叫着爱人的名字，上扬的尾音犹有一丝撒娇的意味，“帮我弄一下，我快，快，快不行了……啊呜……”

最后两个人都射在了水里，初次体验情事的二人在第一次完成后就已精疲力竭。之后可能是因为初夜的疼痛给全圆佑留下了心理阴影，他一直对浴室play很抗拒；崔胜澈对此倒没什么怨言，毕竟对比狭小而坚硬的浴缸，他还是更喜欢宽敞柔软的大床。搬进新居后，独立而私密的空间使二人的求欢地点从卧室、书房，一直延伸到客厅与厨房。几次喝醉之后，崔胜澈和全圆佑也尝试过就方便在浴室里交合，然而新家的浴缸比从前的更加狭小，最终二人迫不得已还是换了地方……

那个时候的交欢还是为了情侣生活中的情趣，崔胜澈想。可到了他们入住新居的第二年，每周几次的做爱几乎成为了他们维持情侣关系的唯一途径。他们不再关心对方今天干了什么，对方的心情怎么样，有没有遇到开心或者难过的事情；他们各自为自己工作中的琐碎而烦恼，却无暇顾及家中的点滴。为什么会这样呢？崔胜澈问过自己。是自己变了还是全圆佑变了？是自己做的不够好吗？现在和一年前，和两年他有什么不同？前面两问不清楚，但对最后一问，崔胜澈还是有点感觉的——两年前全圆佑还是大四在校生，而自己才进入社会；一年前，他们抱着“即使不能结婚，同居也是必要”的态度租下了全圆佑工作单位附近的这间公寓。今年，也就是他们相爱的第四年，他们的身份与初见时发生了巨大的改变，日复一日的社畜生活磨掉了学生时期的最后一点稚嫩。作为两个学生，他们的特质可能得以刚好相互补充、吻合；然而当拼图的边边角角被磨掉之后，是无法相互之间百分之一百紧密贴合的，磨得愈多，愈是渐行渐远，甚至到最终分道扬镳。美国有科学家的研究表明，真爱的保质期只有18~30个月，他们早已超过了这个期限；脑中的化学物质不再分泌，青春的冲动亦消散无几。你问崔胜澈还爱全圆佑吗？爱，当然是爱的。关系淡薄的初期，崔胜澈尝试过很多次通过自己的关心来刺激全圆佑的热情，然而那张回应他的冷漠脸一次又一次地将期望打碎成泡沫；于是乎崔胜澈到最后也懒得管了。顺其自然吧，崔胜澈想着。他可以纵容全圆佑夜不归家——因为他满足不了全圆佑想要的；相对的，在没有全圆佑的又过于饥渴难耐的日子里，他开始会在tinder上寻找一位临时的炮友，虽然这种情况一共也就两三次；然而崔胜澈没料到二人会这么快分手。全圆佑的痕迹还没有完全从出租屋里消失，他就已经离开崔胜澈的生活了。这是最令崔胜澈感到崩溃的地方，甚至比见到金珉奎更让他难以接受——客厅的布艺沙发是根据全圆佑的口味买的，卧室的床头灯是二人在恋爱纪念日当天共同挑选的，牙刷杯架上靠左空出了一块正好够放多一个漱口杯的位置，晚上煮饭的时候崔胜澈还是习惯性做两个人的量……

“Kiss while your lips are still red, while he’s still in silent rest, while the bosom is still untouched, unveiled…”

崔胜澈有些后悔当初没有拉全圆佑出国结婚——最终能将两个人捆绑在一起的，往往不是感情，而是责任。只可惜当崔胜澈明白这个道理时，他们不再是情窦初开，不再红唇依旧，也不再有人会于寂静之中安心等待另一个人的到来……

 

崔胜澈此刻趴在浴缸边缘，屁股撅起朝向崔韩率，头埋在双臂之间，模样于当初的全圆佑如出一辙。身后那人开始了第二轮抽送，崔胜澈的嗓子已经哑到完全叫不出来了。他开始理解全圆佑当初为何叫那么大声——因为着实太痛了，且崔胜澈明白他当初粗暴而稚嫩的手法能将此刻的痛感再扩大个两三倍。

从未被拓开的小穴，头一回遭受如此巨物的入侵，犹如青涩的雏鸟面临风暴的侵袭；那张嫣红的小嘴被迫张大，努力吞吐着巨棒，上面涨紫的青筋不断摩擦过敏感的穴壁，拉扯出一段段黏稠成丝的肠液，被沾湿的小嘴在浴室的灯光下闪烁着类似于红石榴的光。

“胜澈哥，你好湿。“

虽然眼前只有迷朦水雾与雪白的墙，崔胜澈仿佛能看到身后那人不断上扬的嘴角——这令他感到有些恶心。他认为自己现在某种意义上在被崔韩率强奸，可一开始约他出来干炮的也是自己；崔韩率出门是为了和他上床，他约崔韩率也是为了上床，但是他中途想反悔了，那么这到底该是谁的错？……

或许二者都有吧。

崔胜澈跨坐在崔韩率身上，那条再一次勃起的巨龙直接贯穿到底，触至崔胜澈体内最敏感的那个点——“呜哈！“崔胜澈畅快地发出一声浪叫。前面两番的激烈翻覆抽掉他理性大脑内的最后一丝神智，身体却似开始清醒了。正如他先前所说，崔韩率的脸作为一个炮友而言是完美的，如今他发现崔韩率的技术比起脸更加上乘。崔韩率能够段时间内找到崔胜澈的敏感点——有一些甚至在连崔胜澈自己都从未发觉的地方；他懂得如何取悦崔胜澈的身体，让它获得人性之上的欢愉，让它愿意在崔胜澈无意识的情况下主动迎合那根巨物的入侵。崔胜澈正在收获快感，这是令他有些难以启齿的事实。他开始主动在崔韩率身上扭动他的腰胯，一次次狠命地将自己体内的敏感点对准巨龙的尖端。他听到狭小的浴室里回荡着自己抑扬顿挫的娇嗔与喘息，琴弦上的乐歌伴随两具身体的碰撞迎接一次又一次的高潮。然而他的身体并未满足，它渴求着更多，更多的崔韩率；理性的大脑似乎已带着那些愉快而不愉快，幸福而又不幸的记忆，飞越了天际……：

Bang。

【人类都是很健忘的，需要的只是一个契机。】

“哥，你真的太性感了。”

 

 

【】

第二天中午被钟点工的电话叫醒后，崔胜澈在被子里呆了好一会儿，突然意识到身边的崔韩率不见后，他才匆忙支着酸痛的身体起来。环顾四周，床头放着一份冷掉的早点——“胜澈哥，昨晚和今早都由我请客。”塑料袋上贴着的便签纸如此写道。崔胜澈一时不知该做何表示。他叹了口气，把地上的衣服捡起来穿好，检查了一下个人物品便出了房门。在一楼退房的时候前台问他要不要把那份早餐拿走。“唔……”崔胜澈纠结了一下，最终还是拎着一份冰冷的早点走出酒店。

接下来该做什么？

他去了趟便利店，买了一份泡菜牛肉拉面和一罐可乐，顺便加热了一下崔韩率的早点。吃的过程中他时不时掏出手机，点开tinder，又退出。他下意识很想找崔韩率聊一聊，但又不知如何开口。谢谢你的早点？还是我想约你出去？他不希望崔韩率觉得自己犹如马尔克斯笔下的佛罗伦蒂诺。好吧，从昨晚那件事情的角度而言，崔韩率同后者更为相似；崔胜澈就像失去了乌尔比诺的费尔米娜，通过答应佛罗伦蒂诺的邀请以淡忘乌尔比诺所带来的伤痛。就像Angel说的，人类忘记一件事情只需要一个契机。

可是他需要忘记什么呢？

“Hold another hand while the hand’s still without a tool. Drown into your eyes while they’re still blind…”

店内响起了熟悉的音乐，崔胜澈眼神黯了黯，把剩下没吃完的食物打包扔进了垃圾桶。

 

回到出租屋的时候，崔胜澈发现门上被恶意贴满了小广告，他无奈地摇摇头，闷肚子里的火只化作了一声长叹。进门后，还是那片熟悉的狼藉，厨房水龙头仍在滴水，天花板上的霉渍依旧张牙舞爪。崔胜澈不予理会，径直跨过地上的重重障碍，到卧室里扯了两件衬衫便去洗澡。洗完之后他觉得自己有必要回以前的房子一趟——读大学时父母帮他在学校附近买了一间小套房，他和全圆佑到外头工作租公寓之后，那间套房就一直空着。崔胜澈一边在抽屉里翻找着套房的钥匙一边思忖着下个月合同到期后就从出租屋搬走，这满屋子支离破碎的东西与他而言已经没有意义了——漏水的水龙头、发霉的天花板、布满陈年污渍的布沙发，被风吹散了罢！

再一次踏出门时，崔胜澈感觉自己衣服穿少了——厚羽绒外套里边只有一件单薄的衬衫，北风钻入领口，又从袖口和衣摆地下窜出，整个人空荡荡的，啥都没了似的。

 

久违地踏入小区门口，迎面扑来一阵熟悉感，基本的景色都无变化，门口的保安却已经换过一轮了。

……

24。

25。

26。

电梯内楼层数的提示不断变换，直到显示“26”的时候终于停下。出电梯门，右拐，直走，写着“2602”的门牌号挂在铁门的上方，门旁的信箱开了一条缝。崔胜澈打开信箱门，里面掉出来一大堆过期的报纸与杂志。崔胜澈蹲下一一拾起散落的报纸，忽见最下面压着一封信，信封上娟秀的字迹写着：崔胜澈 亲启。

他狐疑地歪头，扔掉了一臂弯废纸后撕开信，里面有一张泛黄的信纸，以及一张地下演唱会的门票和海报——“SVT Band……主唱……嗯？吉他手Joshua？”

耳熟的名字对应了海报上那张记忆中的漂亮面孔。崔胜澈叹气，最近那些陈年旧事的影子总是莫名其妙地出现在他的生活里，与现实相联的也好，不相联的也罢，躲在内心世界阴暗墙角里的那些记忆开始肆意嘲笑——

“哎——呀！崔胜澈你怎么这么笨？你这么傻乎乎的，就算脸长得再好，学校里的女生也不会看上你哦。”

“好啦好啦，你不要再欺负人家了。”

崔胜澈看见年纪尚轻的自己接过Angel手里的特调咖啡，却不小心将其洒了一地，还溅到了Angel的衬衫袖口，被Angel戳着额头骂时满眼的委屈和水光，而旁边那个背着吉他的人狂笑不止。

可他确实是傻乎乎的，当年是他还没尝试便放开了手，现今他与全圆佑不欢而散；他不会抓紧时机，也没有尝试任何实际行动去挽回他正在失去的爱情。

“And every flame I lit, so quickly, quickly die… And only I am left on the stage to end the play…”

台上有着桃花眼的漂亮男人弹唱着，吧台里的小哥哼着同他一样的调调，台下十八岁的崔胜澈一边喝咖啡一边瞄着吧台里的人，二十六岁的崔胜澈拿着信笺站在家门口，泛红的眼角逐渐湿润。

 

崔胜澈去了一趟那个咖啡馆的旧址，曾经的小资咖啡馆如今变成了一家速食快餐店，里头大部分是穿着校服的高中生，中间还有几个上班族，人头攒动的景象与当初咖啡馆里的冷清大相径庭。虽说崔胜澈一开始也没指望这间咖啡馆还在，可见到此情此景，还是感觉心中有什么东西空了。

寄到家里的那封信是Joshua——曾经在咖啡馆里驻场的一位吉他手——写给他的，估计他是从Angel那里知道了自己家的地址吧。那个人在信上邀请崔胜澈去他们乐队的第一次演唱会——“毕竟你是当初我唯二的忠实听众”，Joshua如此写道。他在信的末尾提及Angel一直有一件事想告诉他——“具体情况比较复杂，希望你能在听完整场演唱会后，我再跟你解释。”落款日期是两年前的十二月，也就是Angel去世的第三年。

崔胜澈直到现在也不明白为什么咖啡馆要找驻唱，然不可否认，Joshua的蜜嗓与琴弦上跃动的乡村音乐是那家咖啡馆一道别致的风景。Joshua和Angel关系很好，有些类似于竹马；二人时常合伙欺负崔胜澈，一个人欺负也就罢了，两个一起上的时候，崔胜澈真有点招架不住。至于为什么说自己是他“唯二的忠实听众”——一般大晚上还逗留在咖啡馆的，除了Angel，就只剩下看Angel的自己了。

Joshua唱的歌大都是乡村曲风，而每日开场的永远是Maroon 5的《Sunday Morning》。Angel笑着抱怨过不少次：“shua啊，你下次开场能不能换首歌？”第二天Joshua欣然用又一句“Sunday morning rain is falling”作为答复。

其实Joshua唱过的这么多歌里，他最喜欢的不是那些乡村民谣，而是Nightwish的《While Your Lips Are Still Red》；Angel也很喜欢这首。每每二人催促Joshua弹奏《While Your Lips Are Still Red》时，他总是先吐槽一句两个人都不懂得他的乡村情怀，琴弦上的曲调却在下一秒至哀伤而婉转的风格——“Kiss，while your lips are still red, while he’s in silent rest…”三个人围在那个小小的舞台边合唱，在顶上明黄灯光的投射下，其中一人的影子与吧台的影子融到了一起。

“Hold another hand while the hand’s still without a tool, drown into eyes while they`re still blind, love while the night still hides the withering dawn…”

夜色下无了缠绵的爱意，剩一双沾染世俗的手，于世间纷扰中捂脸痛泣。

 

咖啡馆的线索断了，但崔胜澈并无就此放弃寻找Joshua。直觉告诉他，Angel的那件事于他而言很重要。他上网搜索了一下SVT乐队的资料，这支乐队似乎在地下挺出名，最近还开过几次小型演唱会——“初代吉他手Joshua一年前由于私人原因，宣布退出乐队，现任吉他手由副主唱woozi顶替；现任成员有主唱DK、夫胜宽，副主唱woozi，rapper Vernon……”

“崔韩率？！”

崔胜澈吃惊地盯着屏幕上那张脸，哑然半晌，在手机上打开tinder，找到联系人里Vernon的那条。

“下午好，在吗？”

“今晚有空的话要不要约个饭？”

思忖半秒，崔胜澈补充了一句：

“今天我不喝酒。”

他两眼直直地盯着屏幕，从tinder的页面切出去又切回来，盯到双眼干涩后对方终于发来一条消息：

【好啊，我还怕哥你之后都不理我了】

【今晚七点半可以吗？下午乐队训练得比较晚】

【地点哥来定吧~】

崔胜澈舒了口气，握了握拳，在键盘上敲出一个地址后按下回车。

 

崔韩率到达饭店的时间不偏不倚，刚好七点半，那一身鲜艳的色彩在人群中格外扎眼。Joshua以前的乐队走的是这种风格吗？崔胜澈腹诽，崔韩率的风格同那位在咖啡馆弹唱的绅士完全不搭。他朝崔韩率挥挥手，待人入座便将菜牌塞人手里——“你看看菜单吧，我方才先点了几个小菜。以及——这次我请客。”

“谢谢胜澈哥。”崔韩率笑着接过餐牌，中途还不忘瞥崔胜澈几眼；后者装作无睹，耳尖却不争气地微微泛红。那哥们儿也是不客气，一口气点了一份头盘，两份主食和一个菜，崔胜澈以为他点的二人份，下一秒崔韩率把菜牌递了回来——“哥你点你要的吧。”

……

崔胜澈庆幸他选的这家店消费不是很贵。

等待上菜的这段间隙很尴尬，俩人有一搭没一搭地聊着天。崔胜澈不知道从何处开口提Joshua这档事——由于私人原因退出乐队，不知道崔韩率对于此事抱何种态度，贸然询问有些不妥。崔韩率这边比较直接，他对崔胜澈有感觉，今晚收到对方发来的信息时感觉自己有戏还雀跃了好一阵，可到现场又仿佛不是那么回事儿。

崔韩率从前确实不是一个对空气很敏感的人，但是自某件事后，他开始努力学习去留意身边这些细微的东西。

不是每一步踏错都可以收回来的，他不想重蹈覆辙了。

为了缓解尴尬的气氛，崔韩率和崔胜澈聊了一些关于自己乐队的事——都说兴趣是谈话的良好开端。崔胜澈对此似乎并不是很惊讶，他仔细倾听着，听到有趣的笑一下，眼神却有些闪烁，似乎踟蹰着某些话该不该说。

“那个，韩率啊，你认识Joshua吗？”

“嗯？”

崔胜澈咽下一口米饭，望向崔韩率的眼睛：“听说你们乐队以前有个吉他手叫Joshua，不过后来离队了，你们应该认识吧？”

“啊，你是说知秀啊……认识，但从他离队后就不怎么联系了。”

他的眼神躲闪了，崔胜澈默念。方才崔韩率小声念叨了一个名字，但说得太快了崔胜澈并无听清——是叫……知秀吗？原来他的真名叫知秀啊。崔胜澈感慨自己认识了那人这么多年，却直至今日才知其真名。算了，自己连Angel叫什么都不知道。他苦笑，筷子在碗里搅了搅：“他是我的朋友，不过我们很久没联系了。今天下午我回了我之前的住所一趟，发现他两年前给我寄了一封信，说他有一件很重要的事情要当面告诉我；可是那时候我已经搬走了，所以……我现在想找到他谈一谈。你现今有办法联系他吗？”

“抱歉哥，这件事情我也……无能为力。”崔韩率放下了手中的筷子。“知秀哥离开乐队后就飞美国了，我也不知道他如今在哪，乐队的其他人也不知道；况且他就算把他的联系方式告诉别人，也不会告诉我的。”

“为什么？你们关系很不好吗？”

“也不是……算是吧。“崔韩率一直低着头，垂下的刘海让崔胜澈看不清他的脸色。“知秀……知秀哥是我的前男友，一年前我们分了，闹得很不愉快，以至于知秀哥一气之下回美国了。”崔韩率抬头，望进崔胜澈的眼睛：“还记得我们昨天刚见面的时候，我跟哥你说‘感情酝酿了就得发泄’吗？”

“因为哥你那个时候的样子让我想起了曾经的知秀哥。”

 

那是崔韩率第一次见洪知秀喝酒喝成这样。

当时崔韩率刚满十八岁，跟父母说自己不想上学了，去一个地下乐队当rapper，在那里遇上了洪知秀。这位比他大了五岁的哥哥平日浑身散发绅士气质，令人很难联想到这地下歇斯底里而狂暴的做派。无论弹奏吉他时的五指，脊背微微后仰的线条，或者九分裤下裸露的脚踝，都让崔韩率想起那豪宅里捧着高脚杯啜饮红酒的贵公子。事实上，洪知秀在他们私下饮酒聚会时也差不多这副模样：当身边一群疯子举着一大瓶啤酒往嘴里灌时，洪知秀总是角落里微笑着品赏他唯一那杯鸡尾酒的人。可是那天洪知秀缩在酒吧的角落里，脚边是一堆倒的七仰八歪的啤酒瓶，面前还放着一杯满盛的酒液——“哥，你没事吧？”崔韩率被此情此景吓得不知所措。他是被硕珉哥叫来找知秀哥的——“给Joshua哥打了好几通电话他都不接，我怕他出什么事儿。”下午那位哥哥找他的时候满脸焦急。把平时洪知秀常去的地方找了个遍后，崔韩率抱着侥幸决定来酒吧看看，虽说洪知秀是他们之中喝酒最不积极的那个。可意外找到后，崔韩率反而不知道该怎么办了。

洪知秀仍旧沉默地坐在沙发上，不知道有没有听见崔韩率的问题。崔韩率摸出手机准备通知李硕珉，对面却突然吼来一句：“把手机放下！”震的崔韩率一哆嗦把手机摔到了地上。他茫然地看向洪知秀，那哥也盯着他，屁股仍陷沙发里。他答应硕珉哥已找到洪知秀就通报的，可如今他觉得如果他现在这么干了，他可能会先被洪知秀就地干掉。

那位绅士哥哥盯他的眼神仿佛可以杀人，崔韩率犹豫半天，还是选择先在洪知秀对面坐下。洪知秀捏着酒杯的手松了松，抬臂灌下又一杯酒；正想再加时却发现所有酒瓶已被喝空了。“服务员！”他大吼一声，崔韩率眼疾手快抢他一步道：“麻烦来瓶白酒！”

“……你个小孩子凑什么热闹？”

“你好，请问需要什么品种的白酒？”

“呃……”崔韩率报了一款家里常喝的酒的名字，却见那位服务员一脸歉意的表情。“那……金酒有吗？”他绞尽脑汁想出他认知内最高级的一种酒，没想耳边传来两句大喊：“不要金酒！不要金酒！”洪知秀拍桌而起，将这边两个人都吓了一跳。

“那……”服务员十分为难，眼神在两位客人间游移，最后还是崔韩率说了一句：“随便拿瓶白的吧，最便宜的就好。”

“你不要给我拿金酒……我不要喝……”

服务员走了之后，洪知秀继续在沙发上呢喃，沙哑的嗓子染着哭腔。我没有叫金酒，哥你不想喝咱们就不喝，崔韩率安慰道。洪知秀不再说话，只是小声地哭，两手耷拉在膝盖上，漂亮的桃花眼肿地不成样子。过一会儿服务员拿来两瓶酒上来，说是龙舌兰。崔韩率在心中默默记下这个名字，将澄黄的酒液倒入洪知秀的杯里——“喝吧，哥，这是龙舌兰。”他把杯子递过去，“我奶奶说：‘心里有事的时候就喝白酒，一喝就醉，醉醒了人也该醒了。’哥就算有再不顺心的事，这一杯下去也能好受很多。”

洪知秀没有说什么，只是顺从地接过杯子。那天晚上他把一整瓶都喝完了，最后醉倒在沙发上，崔韩率终觅得空隙打电话给了李硕珉。二人扛着洪知秀离开的时候，洪知秀宛如他肩上的一个水泥袋。上出租车时洪知秀闭着眼睛，嘴里头一直反反复复呢喃着：“……净汉……对不起……都是我的错……为什么……”崔韩率由着哥哥枕在自己肩头，肩膀处渐渐传来一阵湿意。

知秀哥到底发生了什么？

他叹口气，望向车窗外的夜空，在光污染严重的首尔，一颗星星也不见。

后来的一周，洪知秀跟乐队请了假。崔韩率想去洪知秀家里探望，每一次都被其他人否决。

“这种时候还是不要去打扰他了，先让他冷静下来。”  
  “可如果知秀哥冷静不下来呢？”崔韩率会想起在酒吧的经历，觉得那个哥会做的事随时随地都可能超乎他们的想象。李硕珉弹了一下他的脑门：“那也轮不到你先，看看你前几天把知秀哥灌醉成什么样子？”

可是知秀哥在他去到之前就已经喝醉了。崔韩率欲哭无泪，他同乐队其他人说起洪知秀的眼神能杀人时，别人拍拍他的背说“你胆子怎么这么小”就过去了。

一周后洪知秀回来了，进练习室的第一句话就是：“我要当贝斯手。”原任的贝斯手一脸懵圈地看着他，最后还是李知勋上前说了一句：“哥，我们已经有一个贝斯手了，不需要再多一个。”洪知秀小声的“嗯”一声，抱着吉他走回了属于自己的角落。

  那一天洪知秀弹断了好几根弦，大家伙心有疑虑，却都不敢抱怨，毕竟他在乐队里是最年长。贝斯手往这边偷瞄了好几眼，崔韩率也忍不住不时盯两下。排练结束后其他人都打包东西走人了，洪知秀仍然坐在位置上一动不动，眼神黯淡，指尖轻轻来回拨动着四根琴弦。崔韩率上完厕所回来时，练习室里只剩洪知秀和他两个人。

“知秀哥，我先走了，明天见。”

“等等。”

崔韩率刚背起包，就被这头的洪知秀叫住。“你能听我弹完一首歌再走吗？”

崔韩率留了下来，他也没有什么理由拒绝留下了。洪知秀弹的那首歌他没听过，后来他上网搜索了才知道是芬兰Nightwish乐队的《While Your Lips Are Still Red》。原曲的小提琴替换成了吉他，沙哑的嗓音却有几分的相似。洪知秀在乐队一直兼任副主唱，这沙哑的声线与崔韩率听惯的蜜嗓截然不同，内里流露的彻骨的凄凉与悲怆也是那副蜜嗓里不曾有的，仿佛从阳光明媚的洛杉矶海岸穿越到了缅因州寒风刺骨的山脊上。

“First day of love never comes back, a passionate hour is never a wasted one…”

“The violin, the poet’s hand, every thawing heart plays your theme with care…”

“你觉得如何？”

“好听。”崔韩率小心道。他说的是实话，洪知秀唱的很好听，但更多的他不敢讲。“是吗？”洪知秀浅笑，下垂的眼尾与上扬的嘴角里是道不尽的苦涩，又似乎参杂着某种类似于欣慰的或者别的什么的东西。他收好吉他，邀请崔韩率一起去喝酒。

“这次哥还是不要喝太多了吧……”我一个人肯定对付不来。

洪知秀摇摇头：“不会的。”一双桃花眼望向崔韩率，“今天我只是想找你聊聊天。”

“你是我唯一能找来谈心的人了，毕竟身边现在只有你一个见过我喝成那副模样。”

洪知秀今天带崔韩率去了另一间酒吧。崔韩率磕磕巴巴同服务员说来一瓶龙舌兰，洪知秀打断他：“来一瓶金酒，加一杯果汁。”说罢看了崔韩率一眼：“未成年人不要总想着喝酒。”

“……知秀哥你上次不是死活不要喝金酒的吗？”崔韩率语塞。洪知秀盯了他两眼，“哦。”他答道，“上次不想喝，这次想喝了。”

酒水上来的时候两个人都没说话，一个是不想说，一个是不敢说。崔韩率一边喝着他的果汁一边看着洪知秀，等对方发话；直到果汁见底了，那哥还是一声不吭。崔韩率无语，干脆沉迷于自己脑内的四次元小世界。三杯果汁下肚，崔韩率实在憋不住了：“哥，我去个厕所。”

“等等……好吧，你先去吧。”

崔韩率一溜烟儿小跑进洗手间，又跑回来。舒坦~他靠椅背上，摸着肚子，洪知秀突然开口：

“上周末，我发小死了。”

之后的对话里，崔韩率了解到洪知秀有个从幼儿园一起长大的发小，叫尹净汉。两个人一直在一起生活，直至高中那年洪知秀去了美国读书——“你会回来吗？”上飞机的前一刻，尹净汉仍拽着洪知秀的衣角问。洪知秀也是不舍，安慰似的将发小圈在怀里：“我不知道，但你需要我的时候，我一定随叫随到。”

几个月后，尹净汉的父母离婚了，尹净汉为了照顾母亲而选择了跟妈妈。继父对他很不好，基本上由着他自生自灭，离婚后母亲对尹净汉的态度亦有些微妙；在同母异父的妹妹出生后，尹净汉的生活可谓一下子跌入谷底——“我受不了了。”那天晚上，尹净汉蜷缩在被窝里给洪知秀发了这条信息，后背还残留着被继父殴打后的余痛。洪知秀清楚发小的处境也是长期以来担忧、心疼不已，正巧他最近一直有辍学专心玩乐队的念头——“爸，妈，”洪知秀说，“我想回韩国……”

一个逃出家门，一个偷跑回国，一对竹马在首尔寒冷的街头漂流，相依为命。二人托初中同学的关系，到那人叔叔经营的咖啡馆做了员工。尹净汉当了吧台小哥，洪知秀早上寻找乐队的招聘启事，晚上到咖啡馆驻唱，然后夜晚二人一起挤在咖啡馆的小阁楼里。

“那段日子很苦也很开心。”洪知秀对他说，“后来有个读高中的小孩每天跑来咖啡馆就为了看尹净汉；尹净汉明知道人家喜欢他，可他就是不戳破，自己也不表态，就喜欢逗人家玩，有时候我看着那孩子也觉得他蛮可怜的。不过他上大学后搬去了另一个街区，相距太远了就不来了……”洪知秀说着这里喝了一口酒，“可能是以为自己一直被尹净汉无视就心灰意冷了吧。真是的，那个傻瓜明明一直就等他开口，他怎么就不懂呢？……”

前几天二人在咖啡馆工作时，尹净汉突然接到母亲的一通电话，里面传来男人的大骂声、东西的破碎声与女人哭喊的求救声令尹净汉动摇了。“我回去看看。”他扭头对洪知秀说。洪知秀一开始劝他别去：“太危险了，那个男人什么都干得出来。”“可是再怎么说，那也是我妈。”尹净汉的眼里写满忧虑，“我不能放任那个男人打骂她而不顾。放心吧shua，我看情况不对劲出来报警就是了。”

偏偏洪知秀那天没跟着尹净汉一起去。明明当初为了尹净汉可以放弃美国的学业飞回韩国流浪，那个晚上他却选择了继续在酒吧里驻唱的工作。可能是因为尹净汉平日里眼见力太强，他们的日子过得太平和了，洪知秀怎么也没料到那个女人会为躲开男人的攻击把自己的亲生儿子推了出去，也料不到那个男人会将菜刀直直砍向自己继子的脖子……

那一晚，是铁器落地的声音，是女人撕心裂肺的惊叫，是墙角女儿的哭声，是被四溅的鲜血染成红色的客厅……

“都是我的错……我明明向他承诺过我会随叫随到的……为什么？为什么偏偏是这一次？……”

“是我没有叫住他，是我没有保护他，是我害死了他……”

为什么洪知秀想喝金酒，因为他曾于无数个夜晚与尹净汉在月色下举杯同饮；

为什么洪知秀抗拒喝金酒，因为那股药草味一入喉，他都能想起那张由朝暮相见变成朝思暮想的脸庞；

为什么洪知秀要唱《While Your Lips Are Still Red》，因为那曾是尹净汉最喜欢的歌——

“Kiss while your lips are still red, while he’s still in silent rest, while the bosom is still untouched, unveiled…”

灯色昏黄的酒吧里，三个人坐一起唱着，尹净汉偷偷看了一眼那个比他小了两岁的男孩，唇角不禁勾起一抹笑——

亲吻吧，趁你红唇依旧，趁他还在静默痴候。

你什么时候愿意主动上前一步，来握住我的手？

 

那晚过后，崔韩率感觉洪知秀变了，却又说不出哪里变了。他几乎恢复了往常的样子，但崔韩率就是觉得有什么不对劲。洪知秀来找他聊天的次数多了，二人独处的时间也多了；久而久之，崔韩率跟在哥哥后头时的心境产生了微妙的变化，不过最后先开口的人是洪知秀：

“韩率，你愿不愿意……我们俩试试？”

这一试就是三年。崔韩率说不明白二人之间的关系，但是要说像某些情侣间那种轰轰烈烈的感情是没有的；他们说过情话，上过床，做过仅有二人的外出旅游；置心相待，一切坦诚。然崔韩率觉得自己有时候就是看不透洪知秀，纵使一起生活多年，他还是无法每次都在第一时间读出洪知秀的心情或者心思——

“我现在很忙，你等一下再说好吗？”

啊，这样，知秀刚才的表情是不耐烦的意思啊。

过往十八年的教育中，崔韩率并无很好地建立起一套观察别人脸色的方式，而洪知秀却是内心极其敏感的一类。三年来无处不在的碰撞拼凑一齐，最终导向了二人感情的破碎——“我们分手吧。”洪知秀那晚站在二人租的客厅中央。“我已经受够了，崔韩率，”他盯着他，眼神与最初在酒吧的那个夜晚如出一辙，“不仅是你，还有这个城市，这里空气弥漫的味道让我恶心……我要回美国，我不想再呆着这里！”

“他说，”崔韩率低头，两手的大拇指不停绞缠着，“韩国留给他的只有不好的回忆，他要舍弃在这边的一切，永远不回来了。”

“这事儿过去一年了，一年里晚上睡觉的时候我常常在想，这三年对于他到底算什么，他到底有没有真心实意地爱过我，还是只是用我来弥补尹净汉空出来的那一块。”

“试图找另一人来淡忘一个人，你说，是很过分吧？……”

“我不恨他……你说一点怨言没有是不可能的，但我确实没有给到他想要的……胜澈哥？”

再抬头时，对面的男人把头埋在臂弯里，弓着的脊背不停地颤抖。崔韩率大概猜出了什么，叹了口气，踌躇一番还是把想安抚对方的手收了回来。

“胜澈哥，哭吧，”他摸着男人的头，轻声道，“哭完就没事了……”

 

两天后，崔韩率收到崔胜澈一条信息——

“我们要不要试一试？”

“不是为了要忘记过去的某个人，”屏幕上显示那人隔了五分钟后给他补充了一条信息，“只是觉得你很有意思，想和你交往。”

“感觉会和以往都不同呢。”

李硕珉望着那个突然跳起来在练习室里跑圈的崔韩率，腹诽这孩子今天又抽什么风。

“Vernon，你太吵啦！”

“哦！”那人在走廊尽头大声回了一句。崔韩率拐进阳台，重视手机屏幕，嘴角上扬着输入了几个字：

“好呀，胜澈哥~”

“未来请多指教。”

 

【正文完】

 

【后记】

  “知秀哥，你在看什么呢？”

  “啊……我在找一个人，不知道他今天有没有来呢？”

  洪知秀扒开帘幕的一丝缝隙从后台偷偷窥视着观众席。不久前他向崔胜澈发出了来参加乐团演唱会的邀请，不知道那孩子有没有收到他的信笺，或者他愿不愿意来……不，有关净汉的事，他不可能不来。洪知秀叹了口气，可能他没收到自己的信吧，也是，现在算来，那孩子也该大学毕业了，说不定已经换住处了。

  正式上场时，洪知秀十分仔细地扫了一眼地下的观众席——没有来。他有些失落，然而准备好的曲子不是临时说删就可以删的。

  “准备好了吗？”队长看了他一眼。

  “嗯。”

  “哟吼！大家都准备好了吗——”主唱DK的嗓门被扩音放大了许多倍，震得洪知秀耳膜有点疼。

  “Welcome to SVT’s time!”

  贝斯的乐声响起，洪知秀倏地忆起当初到咖啡馆找工作时，尹净汉一开始提议他要和洪知秀一起当驻唱，但由于贝斯和咖啡馆的情调实在不符，而被老板否决了。

  “真是可惜呢，知秀，”好友趴在自己肩头装出一副痛哭的模样，“不能和知秀一起演奏了呜呜呜呜……”洪知秀笑而不语，没办法，自己就是拿这位发小没辙。

  后来他们身边多出了一个暗恋尹净汉的高中生，尹净汉从此又多了一个欺负的对象。

  “Shua啊，那孩子好像一直没发现他的那些个小心思我全都知道哈哈哈哈……”

  “那你呢？你想怎么表态？”挚友杠铃般的笑声听得洪知秀头疼。

  “嗯……他不说话，我就不说！“尹净汉将脑袋埋洪知秀项间吹气。“我好奇那小鬼能忍到什么时候，嘻嘻……”

  “你个渣男。”洪知秀把尹净汉的头从肩膀上摁下去。啊呀，你干嘛？挚友带着奶声的惨叫回响在冷冷清清的咖啡馆里。

  叮铃。门口的风铃响了，是有客人进来了吗？

 

  “今天我给大家带来一首solo曲目，Nightwish的《While Your Lips Are Still Red》。”

  洪知秀站在地下舞台的正中央，望着下面的人群。

  “这首歌本来是想演奏给我的一位朋友听的，遗憾的是，他今天好像没有来，但我还是继续会为大家演奏这首歌曲……”

  “这首歌曲对于我，和我的那位友人而言皆意义重大，承载了我们几年了的回忆，见证了那段说不清到底是哭亦或是甘的时光……”洪知秀顿了顿，喉咙深处有些哽咽。“有些事情我一直没有同他讲，一个是因为我前段时间一直逃避着这段过去，另一点是因为……可以说是另外一位挚友的心愿吧。”

  “但我今天还是要献唱给这两位朋友，一个是为了告诉他我已经有勇气可以站起来面对现实，一个是为了告诉他——”

  “不要因为害怕失败而退缩，眼前的机会永远只有这一次……”

  “趁着年轻，大家都可以错；我们不能怕错，但是要怕错过。”

“希望大家都能趁爱人红唇依旧时，牵紧她的手。”

“再黑暗的深夜，也总会出现熹微天光。”

 

END.


End file.
